Way back into love
by sugarlita
Summary: Deixe pétalas de flores no caminho para não se perder na volta. One shot. SasuSaku.


**(One shot) Way back into love**  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Shipper:** Sasuke e Sakura  
**POV:** 3ª pessoa  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, dane-se, mas a história da fic é minha.  
**Random comment:** Achei essa fic no fundo do poç-, digo, fundo do baú. Na verdade, mal me lembrava dela. Postarei logo em O piano sabe algo que não sei. E créditos à música _Way back into love_, do filme _Music & Lyrics_. Anyway, enjoy it.

* * *

**França, 24 de outubro de 1945, um mês e vinte e dois dias após a Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

Era um fim de tarde calmo. Não se podiam ouvir tiros, canhões ou qualquer outro tipo de explosão que tirava a paz de todos desde 1º de setembro de 1939.

Em um campo afastado de toda a Paris, basicamente no fim da cidade, avistava-se uma jovem. Usava um longo vestido na cor creme e segurava uma sombrinha branca com lindas flores típicas de uma cerejeira bordadas no pano. Também possuía um pequeno babado na borda. Seus longos cabelos esvoaçavam. Eram macios e... Rosados. Sim, rosados. Uma tonalidade de cabelo estranha para muitos – ou quase todos.

Caminhava na beira de uma lagoa, mantinha um meio sorriso no rosto. Ouviu passos apressados que pararam bruscamente em uma distância considerável dela.

– Sabia que viria – afirmou ainda de costas para ele.

– Não conseguiria voltar sem antes te ver pelo menos uma... – fez uma pausa – ...última vez.

– Você não sabe o quanto ouvir isso me faz feliz. – Virou-se para trás revelando seus dentes brancos como leite. – Sasuke.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela. Não podiam apressar a despedida. Quanto mais lento, melhor. A dona dos cabelos rosa apenas observava seu andar. Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte à medida que ele se aproximava. As melhores sensações que podia sentir era quando estava junto dele.

– Você está andando muito devagar.

– Não quero apressar nossa despedida – Sasuke explicou-se.

Enfim, chegou até ela. Sentiam uma brisa tocar-lhes de leve. Não cansavam de se observar. Podiam ficar trocando olhares e observando as íris de seus olhos por horas. Apenas uma palavra composta por quatro letras podia descrever o que sentiam um pelo outro. Amor.

– Tem quanto tempo até o nosso adeus? – ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

– Até a lua aparecer. – Pareceu triste ao falar.

Apenas sorriu como resposta. Deveriam aproveitar até o último momento, minuto, segundo, juntos. Olhou para trás e logo após voltou seu olhar para ele. Fez uma expressão sapeca e correu até uma árvore que permanecia um pouco longe deles.

– Você não me alcança – gritou enquanto corria. Parecia uma criança.

– Não deveria me subestimar – avisou e correu atrás da criança-crescida.

Podiam-se ouvir risos e gargalhadas enquanto corriam um atrás do outro. Foi o 'pega-pega' mais divertido que presenciaram. Após uns minutos 'brincando', a jovem foi até a árvore e sentou-se encostando as costas na copa da árvore. Fez um gesto com o dedo indicador chamando o moreno para fazer o mesmo que ela. A senhoria mandou, o sérvio obedeceu. Sentou-se ao lado dela. Entrelaçaram as mãos e ficaram a observar a lua chegar, atrás da grande lagoa. Na água, uma família de patos nadava, pareciam uma família unida e feliz. Ouviam um ruído 'quack-quack'. A rosada soltou um riso alegre.

– Sakura.

– Sim. – respondeu olhando para o rapaz ao seu lado.

– Nada, gosto de ficar repetindo seu nome.

– Sasuke – também pronunciou, no seu sotaque francês, o nome dele.

– Sakura... Haruno.

– Sasuke... Uchiha. Porque tem que morar tão longe de mim? Longe da sua Sakura.

– É uma pergunta que eu gostaria de saber a resposta. E poder reverter e morar bem perto de você.

Nisso, aproximaram-se as faces e roçaram os lábios. Sentiam tudo ao seu redor sumir. Só existia o casal ali. Sem interrupções ou barulhos. Podiam sentir o paraíso, mas como era necessário, precisavam voltar à realidade. Ainda permaneciam com as mãos entrelaçadas e uma pequena proximidade dos rostos.

– A lua chegou – avisou num fio de voz.

– Eu sei. Nunca quis tanto que a noite demorasse a cair.

– Eu também.

– Prometa-me uma coisa?

– Qualquer coisa.

– Nunca esquecerá o caminho de volta para o amor.

– Nunca.

Voltaram ao que faziam antes. Voltaram ao beijo quente e macio. Cheio de sentimentos e doçura. Ao se separarem, levantaram-se e foram até o começo do campo. Onde havia muitas flores, muitas tulipas, margaridas e cerejeiras que voavam das árvores e flutuavam até chegar ao chão.

– Adeus, minha Sakura.

– Adeus, Sasuke. – Derramou uma grossa lágrima.

Sasuke beijou a ponta de seu dedo indicador e levou até os lábios finos da Haruno. Logo após esse movimento levou o dedo até o traço molhado na face esbranquiçada e enxugou. Virou-se e foi. Antes que escurecesse mais. A jovem apenas observava seu grande e único amor ir embora. Talvez para sempre.

-

**Inglaterra, 23 de outubro de 1960.**

Em frente a uma vitrine encontrava-se um homem, aparentemente na média de uns 30 anos. Observava atentamente uma sombrinha branca com babados na borda. Não tinha como não se lembrar de uma triste despedida de 15 anos atrás.

– Preciso ir para a França – decidiu-se de súbito.  
– Deu de falar sozinho agora? – perguntou uma mulher que apareceu repentinamente ao seu lado.  
– Ó, é você Karin.  
– Perdoe-me se te assustei. Ouvi dizer 'França'.  
– Sim, irei para França e quanto mais rápido melhor.  
– Faça isso. Sei que é um motivo forte. Vejo em seus olhos.  
– Certamente. Vou comprar as passagens. Quer ir junto?  
– Adoraria, mas tenho afazeres.  
– Então até mais, Karin – despediu-se acenando.  
– Até mais. "Eu diria adeus, sei que nunca terei seu amor, infelizmente." – Acenou também e enxugou os olhos notando que se encheram de água com tal pensamento. Pobre Karin, nunca teve seu amor correspondido.

Sasuke pegou um táxi, passou em casa para pegar uma mala e seguiu para o aeroporto. Tudo isso rapidamente, não queria perder mais tempo algum.

_Passageiros do vôo 669 com destino a Paris. Dirijam-se ao local informado._

Uma voz avisava aos passageiros. Sasuke respirou fundo e dirigiu-se ao avião após checarem seu passaporte. Depois de algumas horas sentado e imaginando como seria revê-la.

Se é que conseguiria revê-la.

-

**França, Paris, 24 de outubro de 1960.**

Em frente a um cavalete e uma tela com alguns riscos traçados havia uma mulher. Esta segurava uma aquarela entre os dedos. Pegou um pincel dentro do pote na mesa ao lado e tocou levemente na cor rosa claro. Dentre algumas horas seu quadro estava quase pronto, só faltavam alguns retoques e _voila_. Olhava satisfeita para o retângulo cheio de tinta e uma imagem significativa para aquela que acabou de retratar.

– Senhorita Haruno, tem um homem na sala querendo falar com a senhorita – falou a serviçal parando ao ver a tela. – Que quadro _magnifique_!

– Obrigada, Temari. Eu apenas retratei a história de dois jovens apaixonados que tiveram de se separar por não morarem no mesmo país em uma única cena.

– Realmente lindo. – Estava deslumbrada. – Mando a pessoa entrar?

– Ah, claro, pode mandar entrar – disse tirando o avental repicado de tinta e revelando um belo vestido azul-bebê.

Poucos minutos depois ainda estava de frente para sua mais recente obra. A pintura mais linda que conseguiu criar. Um lago de fundo, uma jovem senhorita de cabelos rosados e um rapaz moreno com o dedo indicador levemente encostado nos lábios rosados da menina-mulher à sua frente. Ouviu passos adentrar seu ateliê.

– Sakura. Há quinze anos prometi a você que nunca esqueceria o caminho de volta para o amor.

Abriu seu sorriso branco e singelo que sempre teve estampado em seu rosto. Sempre soube que ele acharia o caminho de volta. De volta para a história de amor de Sakura e Sasuke. Uma história que sobreviveu a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Um amor que se manteve aceso durante todo o tempo e a distância.

– Que bom que não se perdeu.

* * *

Traduções:  
•_Voila_ = aí está  
•_Magnifique_ = magnífico


End file.
